Special Delivery in an Elevator
by kissacazador
Summary: AU- takes place in 2012- Mary is at a shopping mall with her very mature 4 year old son, Dean, when she unexpectedly goes into early labor in an elevator. However, several complications surface and it's up to John, a doctor and the 911 operators to assist Dean to deliver his new brother. *Wee!chesters*
1. Chapter 1

Special Delivery in an Elevator

**Summary**: AU- takes place in 2012- Mary is at a shopping mall with her very mature 4 year old son, Dean, when she unexpectedly goes into early labor in an elevator. However, several complications surface and it's up to John, a doctor and the 911 operators to assist Dean to deliver his new brother. *Wee!chesters*

Rated **T** for mild adult content.

I Do Not Own _Supernatural_, it belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using it for the entertainment of this story._ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _and _Raphael _were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

**Author's Notes**: I am writing little Dean being very mature but will often say words wrong. The time will be listed as well, so we know how long the day will be. And Samuel and Deanna are alive and well in this story.

A huge shout-out to **deanstheman**, who took time out of her very busy schedule to beta this for me! I'm truly lucky to be surrounded by amazing people :)

Chapter One

**_May 2, 2012 -11:14 am_**

It was a warm spring afternoon when a very pregnant Mary Winchester sat down in the food court at the local mall in downtown Kansas City with her only child, Dean. They were eating toasted turkey subs for an early lunch and had just bought Dean several gifts.

"Honey, do you like your new items?"

"Yeah, Mommy, specaillilly my new watch," he replied, holding up his wrist. "_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _is awesome!"

"Do you mean _especially?_" She chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…yeah, they're awesome," Mary replied with a big smile. "I'm glad that man could order it for you since you're about to become a big brother soon."

"Yep, I sure am," the little boy said with his mouth full. "My baby brother will be here for his birthday on May 22nd…can't wait."

"Sometimes babies come earlier or later though."

"Nah, Sammy will come on his birthday," Dean said, taking another big bite.

Mary couldn't stop smiling at her son…he was extremely smart, mature and beautiful. She took out her iPhone to capture yet another photo of the adorable blonde boy.

"Mommy, why are ya picturing me again?"

"Because, you look funny with that mayo all over your face." She held the phone for him to see and both laughed.

The duo eagerly finished their meals and sat for a few minutes, watching other little brats run around, screaming and being a nuisance. Mary knew how lucky she was to have a polite, caring child and wished other children could behave like him.

"You ready to get your new clothes?"

"Yep, I'm gonna get a shirt and belt, just like daddy." Dean stated, slipping on his red bandana, "There, now I look like Raphael."

Mary took her son's hand and led him to the clothing store where she bought him several plaid shirts like his father's. Since he was growing taller every day, the mother grabbed two pairs of jeans and another belt too.

Upon walking out to the mall onto the escalator, Dean saw a young mother trying to push a stroller and hold onto a toddler.

"Ma'am, I got him." Dean grabbed a hold of the small boy's hand as both mothers gushed.

"Hey kid, you gotta stay near your mommy, 'k?" Dean said, looking down at the child. "I gotta teach my new baby brother that too."

"Thank you," the mother said as her son took her hand and they slowly walked away.

"Dean, you are going to make a great big brother."

"Thanks, Mommy, I have tons to teach Sammy and that'll be one."

"You do know that we still haven't decided on a name, right?" Mary inquired. "We want to look at him first, then decide on one. I know grandpa has been saying that _Sam_ is going to be the baby's name, but for now it's not, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Dean replied unenthusiastically.

A few minutes later, Dean spotted an older man in a wheelchair going up the ramp and jogged behind him. "Sir, I can push ya up."

The man turned around, "No need there son, because it's electric." The man whizzed up the ramp and stopped. "Thanks for offering though…you're a very polite young man." He looked up to Mary. "You have an extremely well-mannered child…God bless you both as well as the one on the way."

Mary nodded and took a hold of her son's hand again. "Dean, I am blessed to have you as my baby…I love you."

"Jeez, Mommy…why are ya having a chick-flick moment?" Dean seriously responded. "Is this one of those girlie problems that you have every month…you know, the ones that daddy warned me about?"

Mary gazed at him, not knowing what to say. If he wasn't so serious, she would've laughed. However, she was definitely going to have a stern talk with her husband later.

"Mmm, I smell pie!" Dean shrieked, pointing to a small store.

Mary guided him into a bath store as candles were burning. "Hi, my name is Lucy, how may I assist you?"

"We're just looking for now," Mary replied to the pregnant saleswoman with long black hair and glasses.

"You know, these really help with aching feet and it won't harm the baby," Lucy said, holding up massage oils.

"How much?"

"The small pack is $14.00 and the large is $21.00…" She paused, noticing the customer shaking her head. "Well, Ma'am, we also have a small sample pack for five dollars." Lucy showed her the item. "It's a one-time use of the massage oil, soothing bubble bath and lavender soap."

Before Mary could answer, a friend spotted her and they began chatting about her due date. Lucy walked over to Dean as he was watching a candle burn. "It looks and smells like apple pie…do you like that?"

"Yes, Ma'am…I love pie!" Dean screeched. "I could eat that too."

Lucy laughed, patting him on the head. "A small one only costs a dollar, so you should ask your mom for one."

Dean pondered the idea and took out his _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ backpack to retrieve cash from his _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _wallet. "Do I have enough money for that ample packet as a surprise for my mommy and the apple pie?"

"Do you mean _sample pack?_" She chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…let's see how much money you have." Lucy counted out the cash as the little boy kept an eye out for his mother. With Mary's back towards them, Dean hoped he could pull off this surprise. "You have the exact amount, so I'll carefully put them in your backpack."

"Thanks…are you sure I had enough money, coz I hafta pay taxis too."

"Yeah, sweetie, the _taxes_ were included and you definitely have enough cash," Lucy responded, assisting him with his backpack. "But you cannot light that candle without an adult present. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I know I'm not allowed to do that," Dean replied. "Thanks for helping me."

Mary came over as her friend began to look around, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, uh, Lucy was just showing me this pie."

"It's cute, but we need to leave now…thanks." Mary gestured toward the saleswoman as she and Dean winked at one another, then they walked out the door. Lucy rang up the items at the register and took $1.23 from her purse since the little boy was short on cash, but she felt his cute smile more than made up for it.

"So, where to now?" Mary asked her son.

"Well, Mommy, according to my new _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _watch, it's time for the merry-go-round to begin," he stated, pointing to his wrist.

The tired mother was now being led back near the food court and stood in line with other parents and their children as one by one were helped onto the massive ride.

"Dean, I think I'm going to sit this one out, okay?"

"Sure, Mommy, but do you want me to sit with ya?" he sincerely inquired.

"No, honey, you go and have fun," she replied with a smile. "No jumping around and wait 'til it fully stops to get off, ok?"

"Sure," he remarked, carefully handing her the backpack from his shoulders.

Mary watched her only child help other small kids on and this made her instantly hold her growing belly. "_You have a great big brother waiting to take care of you and we can't wait to see you in a few weeks," _she whispered softly.

Dean was riding his horse like a seasoned jockey and his mother couldn't stop laughing. Soon the ride was over and some of the smaller kids were trying to get off before the ride stopped. Dean leaped into action, assisting them. At one point, Mary even heard her son gently scold another boy for '_not waiting until the ride fully stopped'_ and this made her beam with pride.

"Hey, sorry I had to jump off my horse before the ride fully stopped but there were kids to be saved."

"I know, honey, because I saw everything." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're a hero."

"Jeez, Mommy, you can't kiss me in public anymore; not since I turned four," he seriously stated. "But, thanks for calling me a hero, although I'm not. Daddy and Raphael are real heroes…they're superheroes."

Desperately trying not to giggle, Mary smiled at him more. "You wanna ride again?"

"Yeah!" Dean screeched. "I was pretending that I'm a jockey and just won The Kenducky Terby."

"You mean _The Kentucky Derby_."

"Huh?"

"Never mind…have fun."

As Mary began watching her child on the round structure, she felt queasy and belched out loud. Several people heard and some laughed, although no one said anything. An older woman sitting nearby slid over several wrapped packets of saltine crackers. Mary accepted them with a small smile. _I never had heartburn before when I was pregnant with Dean._

**_May 2 - 2:11 pm_**

The ride finally stopped and once again, Dean assisted other children. Mary hoped her son was ready to leave since she wasn't feeling a hundred percent. Her phone rang to the sound of _Back in Black_ and she knew exactly who it was as she handed the phone to Dean.

"Daddy!" Dean paused. "I just won The Kenducky Terby again." The blonde boy listened as his father spoke and then he told the story of his new watch. Soon he handed the phone back to his mother as he put on his backpack.

"Dean, are you ready to leave?"

"Sure, Mommy, but only if you are."

"I am getting a little tired so do you have to use the potty before we leave?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Mary quizzed. "It's about a fifty-minute ride home."

Dean pondered the last statement as he studied his new watch. "That means we'll be at home when it's three, two, two."

"Yes, it'll be about that time since it's almost two thirty now."

"Mommy, that's about whole hour right?" Dean asked, as she nodded her head. "I think I better pee before we leave. Good thing I have my new _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _watch to help with these deaffulcalt descissorions."

"You mean _difficult decisions?_" She chuckled as they entered the ladies' room.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…I'll stand here," she said as he closed the stall door.

Once they finished up, Dean walked his mother over to parking garage elevator and pressed the button.

"We're on floor five, right?"

"Yes, honey, we are," Mary replied. "Dean, you're getting so much better with numbers that we were thinking about sending to you a math camp in July…would you like that?"

"A real camp…awesome!"

The elevator door opened and the mother gently guided her young child in as he pressed #5. "It's a camp but you learn new things about numbers as the class is taught in and outdoors. You'll be there for two weeks and will have lots of fun too."

"Hmm, two weeks away from my brother…I don't know."

Suddenly an explosion went off as the elevator began to freefall before jerking to an immediate stop, causing both mother and son to fall to the floor. Another loud explosion sounded above them off and the lights flickered off briefly before the emergency lights came on.

"Mommy?"

**_TBC…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Special Delivery in an Elevator

**Author's notes**: Thanks to all who read, reviewed and follow/favorite this story. Also, thanks to deanstheman for reading this in advance!

Chapter Two

"Dean, are you hurt?" Mary yelled, seeing him curled in a ball in the corner on the opposite side.

"No, Mommy, I'm fine," he said, slowly lifting his head up. "Daddy taught me to cover my head if I was in an earthquake, so that's what I did."

"Honey, I don't think that was an earthquake, but you definitely did the right thing."

"Are you hurt?" he asked, rushing to her side. "What about Sammy, is he hurt?"

"No, I think we're fine," she quietly responded. "Help me up, please."

Dean tried to pull his mother up, but she began screaming in pain. "Mommy! Mommy!" the blonde boy ran to the buttons, trying to make the doors open while yelling for help.

"Dean, open that little door and tell the person on the phone that we're trapped." Mary instructed as she pointed.

Dean picked up the red phone receiver but no one was answering. Before he could do anything, Mary screamed again. "My water just broke! Oh god, I'm going into labor!"

Dean took his mother's purse and dialed 911, praying she and the baby will not die. _"911, what is your emergency."_

"Me and my mommy are trapped in an elevator from the earthquake and she just broke some water and is going to have my baby brother now."

_"Okay, sweetie, can you put your mommy on the phone now." _The operator asked, hoping this was just a prank or something.

"Ummm, my water broke and uh, I'm twenty days early." Mary quietly replied.

_"And you're trapped in an elevator?"_

"Yeah…we're at the uh, mall in uh, the parking garage when some uh, explosions went off."

_"What's your name?"_

"Mary…Mary Winchester."

_"Great, now Mary, I have dispatched all the emergency vehicles to assist you but we need to keep track of your contraction times." _The operator instructed,_ "Is there anyone in there with you besides your son?"_

"No, but Dean can help."

_"Put the phone on speaker, this way I can assist both of you."_

Mary did that and screamed as she had another pain. She started her breathing exercises as Dean used his new clothes as a pillow for her.

_"Dean, my name is Hannah…are you hurt?"_

"No, I'm not."

_"That's good…how is your mommy, is she bleeding or cut up?"_ Hannah inquired, trying to access the situation.

"She has a cut along her cheek and it's bleeding," Dean answered, taking off his bandana to wipe the cut. "And she's bleeding on her dress."

_"Where?"_

"Her private parts…you know, the ones that no one is s'posse to touch."

_"Oh, I see."_ The operator replied, _"Listen, Dean, is there a blanket or a jacket or something?"_

"My mommy bought us new clothes."

_"Good, take some of those and push them up your mommy's dress to stop the blood."_

"What?" Dean shouted. "I want my daddy!"

_"Dean! Dean!"_ She yelled, but the little boy kept screaming for his father. Hannah's supervisor, Joan Benson, was now being explained the situation and both women felt the boy should speak with his father.

_"Dean, do you know your daddy's phone number?"_ Hannah asked, instantly calming him down.

"Yeah, I'm really good with numbers…in fact, I'm going to a math camp in July." He cheerfully said. "His name is John Winchester and he's uh, a doctor…his number is 555-3232…got it, 555-3232."

**_May 2- 2:43 pm_**

Both operators smiled as Joan dialed the number and it was answered on the second ring, "_Car Doctor_, this is John, how can I assist you?"

_"Is this John Winchester, husband of Mary?"_

"Yeah, who's this…what's wrong?" he demanded.

_"My name is Joan Benson, I am a 911 supervisor, and we have your wife and son on the line as they are stuck in an elevator at the mall…"_

John interrupted her, "Wait, you mean they're still at the mall? I thought they left before the parking structure collapsed!"

_"So, you know about that?"_

"Yeah, my friend, Troy McMurray, is a police officer and asked for my assistance," John stated. "I'm following him now in my tow truck to the mall. How are they?"

_"John, your wife has gone into labor and its going to take time for emergency crews to dig them out,"_ Joan stated. _"Your son is the only person who can help your wife now but he's sorta freaked out and we need you to calm him down. I'm going to patch you into him and our operator, Hannah. We don't want to frighten him so he will only hear you and Hannah. Meanwhile, I am going to dispatch Officer McMurray to bring you directly to the scene where your family is…Hannah, I have Dean's dad, John on the line now."_

_"Dean, your daddy wants to talk to you."_ Hannah cheerfully replied.

"Daddy!"

_"Buddy, how are you?"_

"Daddy, I was just in an earthquake, but my new watch isn't broken or anything, but mommy is_."_ Dean replied while wiping her forehead, the same way she does when he's sick.

_"Listen John, your son can't hear me but Hannah can…we need him to see if the baby is coming out and he won't look up her dress."_ Joan stated.

_"Dean, you need to see how the baby is doing, so lift up her dress and tell us exactly what you see."_ John pleaded.

"No, I won't!"

_"Dean, we need to see how your brother is doing, so please…_" The blonde boy screamed into the phone again, thus, the weary father took extreme measures. _"Dean, I'm not asking you…I am ordering you! Son, do you understand?" _

"Yes, sir."

The three adults awkwardly waited for the boy to speak but all could be heard was "yuck" and "ewww". Finally, he took a deep breath and mumbled something incoherent.

_"Buddy, whatcha see?"_

"Daddy, all I see is blood and gooey liquid. No baby…I think."

Joan muted the line again, _"John, that didn't help. What is the name of your OB-GYN?"_

_"Dr. Elaine Bauer."_

_"John, he needs to reach in there so we can tell if a head is coming through."_

_"Dammit, Joan, he's four years old!" _John barked.

_"I know, but unless you can think of another way, then he's all we have." _

_"This is ridiculous!" _John growled,_ "Finally, we're here. Troy and I are gonna look at the damage now…hold on."_

Joan and Hannah could hear John's heavy breathing as he was running to the scene. Joan decided to get the doctor on the line as well.

_"John, Dr. Bauer is on the line and we have concerning news."_ Joan said.

_"John, its Elaine Bauer and I've been updated on the situation and I'm concerned since the baby has been breeched most of the time lately and this could be extremely dangerous if she delivers the baby by herself."_

_"Dammit!"_ John yelled, _"How much longer is this shit gonna take?!"_

The women on the other lines could hear someone speaking to the worried father and Joan muted his line off, _"Dr. Bauer, John cannot hear us, but on a scale from one to ten, how bad is this situation?"_

_"Definitely a ten!"_ Elaine informed, _"I know from her past delivery, her son, Dean, was breeched and we had to do a c-section. Plus, what other injuries does she have from the elevator crashing down?"_

_"Hannah, ask Dean about the elevator damage." _Joan suggested, trying to get the whole picture.

_"Dean, what does the elevator look like…is there any holes or anything?"_

"Well, there is a hole on the floor, but not big enough for me to go through." He replied. "Do you want me to look down there?"

"No, stay far away from there." Hannah stated, "Do you see any wires or anything unusual?"

"Yeah, there's a wire around that hole and on the smashed ceiling."

_"Hey, Dean, how's your mommy doing?"_ Hannah asked, although she could hear Mary screaming out her labor pains.

"She's screaming and pushing." Dean exclaimed, "Where's my daddy!"

_"I'm here, buddy." _John said calmly on the line. _"How's mommy…she bleeding or anything?"_

"I don't think anymore new blood…I'm not sure." He replied, "Why can't ya come in here and look?"

_"John, tell Mary to stop pushing."_ Dr. Bauer instructed, _"And ask how far apart are the contractions."_

_"That's it, Dean!"_ John exclaimed, _"You're a genius!"_

"I am?"

_"Yeah, buddy!"_ John shouted, confusing the other women on the line, _"You remember how I showed you to send me those videos messages…do you think you can turn the video on and send the footage to me?"_

"Yeah, Daddy, I remember, but I don't wanna." Dean pouted, "It's her private parts."

_"Please, Dean, do it for me_," John begged. _"Mary, stop pushing."_

"John! Please hurry!" she shouted.

_"Honey, how far apart are your contractions?" _

"I don't know…they're close. I need to keep pushing!"

"_No, Mary, don't push."_ John instructed, _"How's the video coming, buddy."_

"Ok, I guess," Dean quietly replied. "Daddy, how much do I hafta film?"

_"Send it to me now so I can see how you did."_ John looked at the incoming message, _"Wow, you did it. Dean, good job…I'm proud of ya!"_

_"John, send me the video."_ Dr. Bauer said since she's worried about mother and baby. Upon, seeing the video, she heavily sighed. _"John, you need to prepare Dean since she's crowning…the baby will be here in minutes. He needs to somehow pull it out and clean him up. Warn him to be extra careful of the neck, head and umbilical cord."_

_"You gotta kidding me!"_ John growled, _"How in the hell is he going to do all that?"_

_"John, he's a very bright boy."_ Hannah calmly stated, _"He's definitely the smartest four year old I've ever talked to and I know he can do it."_

John took a deep breath,_ "Dean, your brother is ready to make his appearance so you're gonna hafta be ready."_

"But, Daddy, how's the stork gonna get in here?"

_"Umm, he can't make it so you're gonna do it by yourself."_ John paused, _"think of how Raphael would do this."_

"Hmmm…." Dean pondered, "He would help his mommy, so that's what I'm gonna do too."

_"Good boy, I'm very proud of you."_ The tired father stated, praying for a miracle. _"Dean, you remember how you and your friends were messing around last summer with that watermelon on your 'Slip n Slide'? Well, your brother is going to be that heavy and very slippery so you're gonna hafta catch him with a blanket or something."_

"He's gonna look and be heavy like a watermelon?"

_"Yeah, buddy, he's gonna be heavy like one, but won't look like a watermelon though." _John slightly chuckled._ "Are you ready?"_

"I got Mommy's jacket and your new shirts in my hands."

_"Good, now sit in front of mommy's opened legs and get real close to her and the baby."_

"Ewwwwwww."

_"I know buddy, but you gotta catch the big baby when he comes down that slip n slide and please make sure you be careful of his head and neck."_ John carefully remarked, speaking in a softer tone. _"It's like when you held baby Melissa last week…you gently cradled her, remember."_

"Yeah, I remember, but she wasn't in my uh, mommy's private slip n slide." Dean innocently replied as all the adults on the phone line quietly laughed.

Mary began her screaming again, "John! John, I need to push!"

Dr. Bauer instructed._ "John, tell her to push once and to keep breathing."_

_"Honey, push one time, then breathe." _John said, relying the message, _"And Dean, are you ready to catch?"_

"I guess, but I don't wanna."

_"I know, but you're the only superhero we have today."_ John's words made his son smile.

Mary screamed after a push and began her breathing exercises, "I need to push again…get it out of me!"

_"John, have your son check to see if the head is out yet." _the doctor suggested.

_"Dean, can you see the baby coming out?"_

"I don't know coz my eyes are closed."

_"Dean, you need to open your eyes and look."_

"Don't wanna!"

_"Dean, look to see if your brother is coming out!" _The ex-marine yelled,_ "And that's a damn order!"_

"Yes, Sir." The boy quietly replied, then shrieked, "Oh no…no! Sammy, go back inside mommy til your birthday! You're too early!"

_"Dean, do you see his head?"_

"Yeah, yeah! N-n-n-nooooo!" Dean screamed as did his mother.

_"Dean! Dean!"_

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Special Delivery in an Elevator

Chapter Three

**_May 2- 4:22 pm_**

"He's here! Daddy, I caught Sammy!" Dean howled, "I got Sammy in my arms!"

The worried father and others could hear a baby screaming at the top of his lungs and that caused tears of joy.

_"Dean, great job!"_ John chimed in, _"Now you need to clean the slime off of his mouth, nose and eyes, ok?"_

"Ok, Daddy." Dean replied, "Now, Sammy, I need to wipe this stuff off…so don't uh, bite me or anything. Damn, this kid has lots of hair."

John and the women laughed at his last remark, but very grateful the baby was safe.

"Daddy, the baby has an extension cord hooked to him and mommy."

_"Yeah, just leave it alone, okay."_

"Yep, I deafonately won't touch that." Dean replied.

_"You mean __**definitely**__."_ John stated.

"Huh?"

_"Never mind."_

_"John, we need to know how Mary is."_ The doctor asked since the patient has become very quiet.

"Dean, how's mommy?"

"Uh, Mommy…Mommy." Dean gently pulled his new brother over to their mother and slid him under her arms. "Mommy, wake up!"

_"Dean, slap Mommy across the face as hard as you can."_ John calmly suggested, although he's scared to death.

"Uh, okay." He quietly stated, slapping her across the face with his little hand. "Sorry Mommy, but daddy made me do that." When she didn't respond, he did it again and again. "Wake up, Mommy!"

_"Dr. Bauer, what could be happening?"_ John asked.

_"She could've had a stroke, seizure, heart attack or be in shock or even have just fainted." _Elaine remarked,_ "I don't know…have Dean check her breathing and pulse."_

_"Hey Buddy, put your ear near her mouth to listening for breathing." _

"Okay, I'll try now." Dean quietly stated, then listened for a sign of life. "Yeah, I think so."

_"See if her chest moves up and down, like how your doctor puts that shiny thing on your chest and asks you to take deep breaths while listening to it."_ The father instructed his young son.

"Yeah, yeah, it's moving!"

_"Dean, do you have any water with you?" _Hannah inquired._ "If so, then put it on something soft to dab her face."_

The blonde boy soaked his bandana with the water and gently rubbed her face, "Mommy, please wake up to see Sammy…please."

After several minutes of the child pleading for his mother's recovery, Mary coughed and felt her baby at her side. "Dean, you delivered your brother…I'm very proud of you."

"Mommy, I caught Sammy and then put him by your side, so don't squish him."

"Uh, we haven't decided on a name yet, remember?" The mother reminded her son.

"I know, but I looked at him and deafonately looks like a Sammy." Dean replied.

"You mean _definitely__."_ Mary stated.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

_"Mary, how are you?" John inquired._

"I'm better…what happened?" she questioned.

_"Dr. Bauer thinks you fainted."_

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense." Mary remarked, looking at her new arrival, "John, you need to see how beautiful your baby is."

_"I'll see all of you real soon since we're making incredible progress."_ He lied, trying to keep them calm.

**_May 2- 5:36 pm_**

Troy shook his head once his friend said those heart wrenching words, "John, it might be at least two or three hours more."

"I know," he sighed, "but I don't want Mary and my sons to worry since they've been through so much already."

"I wish there was more for us to do then stand around here and watch the bulldozer dig your family out," the police officer quietly said, noticing the frustrated father reaction. "But, don't worry; we'll get to them real soon."

_"Dean, how's Mommy and the baby?"_ John asked, trying not to let his voice fill with fear.

"Mommy and Sammy are good…messy, but good," the young boy stated, wiping them off. "I'm tryin' to get them cleaned up so when ya see them it won't be that gross."

_"That's nice of you…Dean, you're doing an excellent job as a big brother and I'm really proud of you,"_ the father sincerely said. "_Honey, so you decided on Sam as the name."_

"No, uh…" She giggled, "Dean decided on that name because he looks like a Sam, so I guess that is our son's name…Samuel John Winchester."

_"I love it…its beautiful, just like you."_

"Eww, this is too mushy!" Dean exclaimed. "Daddy, do you wish ya could kiss Mommy now, right?"

_"Yeah buddy, I wish I could."_

"Jeez, that's gross and I've seen too much gross shit already," Dean remarked as his parents yelled his entire name. "What…uh, sorry."

"Its okay, you're apology is accepted, since it's been a crappy day." Mary added, cradling her new son, "Well that is until we saw this gorgeous little boy."

_"Umm, is he breathing on his own and everything?"_ John wondered.

"Yeah, Dean did a great job cleaning him up and he's really big…maybe seven or eight pounds." The young mother proudly announced, "and he's long too…I betcha he's gonna be way over six feet tall someday."

"Yep, he's deafonately a big, big baby." Dean replied.

"You mean _definitely_." Mary stated.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she said. "And he has dark hair just like you, John."

_"Mary, I can't express how proud I am at this moment and I sincerely love all of you?" _John voice cracked, leaving his wife to prepare herself for the worse.

"John, if anything should happen, please get the boys out first…" She began to tear up as her voice quivered, "I think I'm immobile, so make sure you get them immediately off of here and go to the hospital without me."

_"Mary, no need to talk like that."_

"Uh, yeah, it is." She swallowed hard, "My only wish if for you to make sure they are safe and sound and that means, no hanging around here once help arrives. John, I need you to promise me that once the emergency crew manages to rescue us, you immediately take our sons to the hospital."

_"I will…I promise."_ John declared, knowing he would never win an argument with his stubborn wife. _"Mary, nothing in this world is more important than you and our boys. Now, lets think of how we're gonna celebrate Sammy's birthday next year since our son is now used to exciting adventures."_

"I have an idea, Daddy!"

_"Sure, Dean, what's the idea?"_ John asked.

"How about we take him to _Plucky's_ since all kids love clowns!"

_"Great idea, buddy!"_

"Thanks, Daddy and for my birthday, I wanna go to that indoor rock climbing abventue now that I'll be five!"

_You mean __adventure__."_ John stated.

"Huh?"

_"Never mind,"_ he said. _"Sure, that sounds like fun; in fact, maybe we could do that by the end of summer."_

"Really, coz that'll be awesome!"

_"Yeah Son, because you're awesome…like Raphael and Batman."_

"Wow!" he shrieked. "Thanks, Daddy!"

_"Well, you deserve it!"_ John exclaimed. _"You're a big help today and everyday as well."_

"Hey, Mommy, where do you wanna go when we get outta here?"

"Oh, honey, I would just like to go home and be with my Winchester men." Mary smiled as her son rolled his eyes.

"That's lame…pick a place." Dean said in a serious tone.

"Well, _The Fairmount Hotel_ has a day spa that I would love to go to." She said with a slight giggle. "They give you massages, fix your hair and give mud baths, so that would be a very fun and relaxing day for me."

"I could give ya a mud bath at home, Mommy."

"I know, but they do it a special way."

"Whatever." The young child remarked, looking at his new brother. "But, I don't think Sammy wants to go to that hotel…he wants to see the zoo first."

"We'll definitely take him there since you want to see it too." Mary joked.

"Yep, I sure do…I like it when the lions roar." Dean enthusiastically replied. "Plus, that new baby giraffe is there now and I wanna see how tall she is."

**_May 2- 6:27 pm_**

The fire chief explained to John and Troy how they're now half way through the rubble, but feel the danger of removing the remaining debris may cause of cave-in around the elevator shaft and they must warn Mary and the boys.

"Hey Mare…Dean, the uh, rescuers want you to brace yourselves for another slight movement of the elevator." John calmly warned. "Dean, do you see anything hard…like a book or something?"

The young child searched his backpack, then his mother's bag and found a hardback book. "I found one book!"

"Good, now hand it to mommy." John suggested, "Mare, take the book and open it…use it to cover Sammy's head."

Mary laughed, causing her son to giggle to.

_"What's so funny?"_

"I don't know, Daddy…I'm just laughing coz mommy's laughing too."

"John, the book is _Fifty Shades of Grey_, so it's funny that we're gonna use this for something rough, you know." Mary replied as her husband chuckled.

"I don't get it." Dean responded.

_"Hey, buddy, why don't ya keep looking for something else."_ The tired father suggested, _"Can you pull off the panels on the side of the elevator or something?"_

"Hmmm, let me see." Dean said, pulling the sides and the floor. "No, Daddy, nothing's coming apart, but there is something hanging from the ceiling that I might be able to grab."

_"Dean, make sure you do not touch any exposed wires or glass…do you understand?"_ Hannah asked.

"Yeah, Hannah, I know that."

"I don't know, it looks too dangerous." Mary stated, carefully watching him.

"I'll be careful." Dean stated as he tried to climb up the side, but fell when he got halfway up.

"Honey, be careful!" Mary exclaimed, holding her newest arrival tighter. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, Mommy, I'm fine." He shrugged, then climbed up again and managed to knock the ceiling panel to the other side of the elevator and then fell back down.

"Dean!"

"I'm fine, Mommy," he said, crawling to the panel. "I'm like a _Ninja Turtle_, so I'm used to falling coz I do this all the time."

"Well, please be more careful from now on since you have to teach and protect your new brother on how to be safe." She stated as he was shielding her and the baby's heads.

"I'll take the book and you guys use the panel." The blonde boy suggested, sitting next to them.

_"Buddy, you did well so just prepare yourselves from now on."_ John said, watching the rescue workers removing more debris.

**_May 2- 7:41 pm_**

Time was moving extremely slow, but John and Troy were impressed with the amount of wreckage that had been removed and know it would be very soon to rescue the victims. John spoke with the fire chief as Troy talked with Dean.

_"What would you like to eat when you get outta there…my treat?" _The police officer asked the child.

"Hmmm…." Dean thought, covering his head with the book. "I think I'm in the mood for a pizza and a milkshake. Uncle Troy, do you think I can have that?"

_"Sure, little dude, anything you want,"_ Troy responded. _"Actually Dean, I think Hannah and I will bring it to you since we're dating now and she really wants to meet you."_

"You're dating Hannah?!"

_"Yep, for about three months now."_Troy said.

_"Actually, it's been four and a half months."_ Hannah corrected him, as Mary laughed.

"Can I be in the wedding coz I really love cake and pie?"

"Dean!"

"What, Mommy?"

"Uh, honey, that's a rude thing to ask?" Mary responded. "Sorry Hannah and Troy, but congratulations on your relationship…can't wait to see you guys."

_"Mary, I cannot wait to meet y'all either…I've heard so much about you."_ Hannah said.

"Are you really bringing me a pizza later?"

"We sure are!" Troy exclaimed. "With milkshakes too."

_"Pull back! Pull back!"_ The fire chief shouted as several workers ran for cover, _"Abort! Abort!"_

_"Oh god…Mary brace yourselves!"_ John screamed as the elevator caved in, causing a small fire.

"Mommy!"

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Special Delivery in an Elevator

Chapter Four

**_May 2- 7:54 pm_**

"Mary…Dean!" John yelled into the phone. "Can you hear me?!"

The cave-in caused massive dust and debris that Dean could hardly see his family laying next to him. "Mommy! Mommy!" He rolled over to remove the remaining wreckage around them and began screaming for help.

"Dean…are you uh, hurt?"

"No Mommy, are you or Sammy hurt?"

"Oh Lord…Sammy!" she shrieked, removing the panel from the top of them. "Sammy! Sammy!"

Dean climbed on the baby, "Sammy! Sammy, wake up!" He then lightly pinched the baby, who immediately began wailing.

"Thank goodness!" the relived mother yelled. "I think he was just sleeping, but can you see if there's anything in his mouth, eyes…everything?"

Dean examined his baby brother carefully, "Nope, nothing…he's uh, clean."

"Honey, you saved our lives by getting that panel for us…thanks and I love you."

"I love you guys too."

"Dean, can you find the phone?" She asked, putting the panel over the baby's head again.

"Oh no, it's busted!" Dean shouted. "What we gonna do now?"

"Let's just cover our heads again, okay?"

"Yeah, Mommy, that's all we can do know til daddy gets here." He agreed, taking the book and sitting back next to his sibling.

**_May 2- 8:13 pm_**

Everyone immediately began digging the trapped victims with their bare hands as the fire was finally out. The smoke and dust made is almost impossible to see where everything was, but the adrenaline kicked all into gear as they were determined to save the young mother and her sons.

"Clear the damn area…now!" the Fire Chief demanded of the civilian.

"No! No way, am I leaving my family!" John growled.

"Leave Winchester, or I'll have you arrested!"

"I'm not leaving! He shouted. "I'm staying…if they die then I die with them."

The weary Fire Chief looked at him and knew if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't leave his family either. "I know what you're going through, but legally I'm responsible for you."

"Hannah, can you hear me?" John asked, speaking into his phone.

"Yes, John…go ahead."

"Hannah, I, John Eric Winchester, of sound mind and body, refuse to leave the scene of this accident at the mall in order to stay behind to help my family. If something should happen to me, it's not anyone's fault but my own, therefore, no one is or shall be held responsible…the date is the second of May, 2012 and it is 2030 hours. Hannah, did you hear all that?"

"Yes, I did."

"You're a military man?" the Chief inquired.

"Yes, Sir, in the Marine Corps…Echo 2/1," John replied. "I was just a Corporal though.

"Obviously, you know how to take orders, yet you're refusing mine…" John began to interrupt him, "just save it and start digging."

Hannah began secretly praying for all involved and knew time was running out.

The shoveling took much longer than expected as everyone began feeling the events of the day, despite that more help had arrived. John glanced at his watch and was stunned to see the time; concerned as they were only half way through.

**_May 3- 1:36 am_**

Dean was very scared, since he wasn't able to talk to anyone as his mother fell asleep again. Mary had been dosing on and off for the last few hours and the young boy knew he had to protect his family.

Sammy started gurgling, so Dean stuck his head underneath the panel to talk to his new family member, "Whatcha tryin' to say?" He gently caressed the baby's head, "how about I sing ya a song like Mommy does for me?"

When Sammy answered with a gurgle, Dean began singing, _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad-Take a sad song and make it better-Remember to let her into your heart-Then you can start to make it better…"_

Mary woke up to the beautiful scene that was playing out beside her and despite being trapped, this was one of the happiest moments of her life. She loved her sons very much and knew she might never see them again; therefore, she will always have this special memory.

**_May 3- 5:19 am_**

"Abort! Abort!" the Fire Chief shouted. "We're in! I need Teams Charlie and Delta on the east side, while Teams Alfa and Bravo take the west…all others remain here with me. Winchester, see if that 911 operator has heard anything."

"Hannah, have you heard anything from Mary or Dean?"

"No, the line is still inactive," she replied. "How's it there?"

"We're going in now, but don't hear anything from inside the elevator."

"I'm sure they're ok, just tired." She calmly stated.

"Yeah…yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm always right, just ask Troy." Hannah giggled.

John laughed, "I'll be sure to tell him that."

"See all of you later when I bring that pizza for Dean." Hannah mentioned before they said their goodbyes.

"On three, we all go in at once…the boys will be secured to one backboard by Team Delta as Team Bravo secures the mother to another, but she probably has a spine injury so Team Charlie will assist and all will exit on the east side." The Chief explained. "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

The axing and drilling immediately began, waking Dean up from his nap. "Mommy! Sammy! They're here!" He jumped up and began screaming.

"Dean! Dean, get back over here!" his mother warned. "Honey, keep yourself safe just in case of another collapse."

Dean sat back down, covering himself up. "Don't worry Sammy, we're saved!"

**_May 3- 5:46 am_**

Dean and Mary were hit in the legs by flying debris, as the rescuers barged in and removed their covers.

"This is Team Delta, we're in and have visuals on all three conscious victims…prep time will be three minutes."

Dean watched the event unfold as he was being lifted onto a backboard, then they handed him his brother and they were securely belted together. "They're ready for transport."

"Wait! Wait, what about my mommy?!"

"Kid, she'll be right behind us."

"Mommy!"

"Dean, go with those men because your daddy is waiting." She replied while being secured onto another board. "Dean, Sammy…I love you both very, very much."

"We love you too!" The boy shouted as he was being carried away.

**_May 3- 5:48 am_**

"Dean! Sammy!" John exclaimed, running to his sons.

"Daddy!"

"Keep moving…transport waiting at Bay 7." The Chief stated, looking at the young victims. "Winchester, go with your sons in Rescue #92 and your wife will be four minutes behind you."

"Yes, Sir."

"No argument?"

"No, Sir…its what my wife wants and I always follow her orders." John softly replied as the Chief laughed.

The ambulance pulled away with two rescuers, John and the boys. "Dr. Bauer, this is Rescue #92 and we're on route with the two children…our ETA is six minutes."

**_May 3- 5:52 am_**

As the emergency vehicle was being driven away, an explosion went off in the area of the caved-in elevator.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

Special Delivery in an Elevator

**Author's Notes #1**: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story as I was somewhat nervous in posting it since I was told by someone (my mother) who said it was cute, but confusing as who was talking. Then another person (**deanstheman**) explained to me that it wasn't, so a big thanks to her as well.

This is the final chapter and I may (someday) write a sequel, but for now this is the end. And it best to watch the dates as they will skip ahead…thanks again!

Chapter Five

**_May 3- 5:52 am_**

As the emergency vehicle was being driven away, an explosion went off in the area of the caved-in elevator.

"Mary! Mary!" John shouted, looking out the back window. "Oh man, we gotta go back!"

"No, sir, we can't," One EMT replied. "Our orders are for us to transport these victims and that's what we're going to do."

"That's my wife…and friends!"

"Sorry."

John dialed 911, hoping to hear Hannah's voice.

_"John!"_

"Hannah, what happened?"

_"I heard the calls from the rescuers and they said the garage fully collapsed. I was just about to dial your number to see if you and your family made it out, but then you called me…what's wrong?"_

"Hannah, I'm on the way to the hospital with my sons but Mary and Troy are still there!" he replied with fear in his voice. "Are they out?"

_"I don't know," She honestly answered. "Be with your sons and I'll call you back when I get some information."_

**_May 3- 5:58 am_**

The ambulance pulled up to the ER and was immediately greeted by Dr. Bauer and her team. "John, how's Mary?"

"Doctor, I think she's still trapped…I don't know."

"I am sure everyone is fine, but for now, let's examine these beautiful boys." She remarked.

A team began undressing Dean and cleaning him up while another was working on his brother.

"Hey, how did they unplug Sammy from Mommy?"

John laughed, patting his son on the head, "They had a special tool that does it…I'm so proud of you."

"Well, Mommy was the one who did all of that…it was really gross though."

"I know, but you're still a hero," John said, kissing his son on the forehead.

"No, you and Uncle Troy are the real heroes."

**_May 3- 6:11 am_**

"Damn straight we're heroes!" Troy shouted as he walked in, completely covered in dust.

"Uncle Troy!" Dean exclaimed. "Where's mommy?"

"She's downstairs…waiting for John before they take her into surgery."

"Thank goodness…uh, Troy can you stay here with the boys?" John asked. "Dean, I'll be right back."

"Daddy, tell mommy that I love her and she can kiss me in public anytime she wants to from now on."

"Okay, buddy." John chuckled, then ran to his wife. "Mary!"

"John!" She expressed her happiness with a big smile, despite being in pain. "How are the boys?"

"Fine…they're with Troy and Dr. Bauer."

"Are you sure they're healthy?" She questioned, fearing he was hiding something.

"I swear… they're fine," he calmly replied with a reassuring smile, but sensed she didn't believe him. "Dean said he loves you and that you can kiss him in public anytime you want from now on."

Mary began crying, "My babies really are safe then…thank god!"

"Yeah, we have a great deal to be thankful for..." John was interrupted by the nurse stating it was time to move her into surgery. "I love you, Mary."

"I love you too and tell our sons that I love them as well." The grateful husband watched his beloved wife being wheeled in for emergency surgery and began praying.

**_May 3- 11:24 am_**

Dean woke up from his nap, immediately seeing his father and grandparents looking down at him.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," he said, yawning. "Where are mommy and Sammy?"

"Mommy is upstairs and Sammy is down the hall in the nursery," his father explained. "Why don't ya go back to sleep."

"Nah, I wanna go see my little brother."

"Sure, but maybe you should eat something first," John suggested, pointing to the pizza.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry." Dean said as all laughed at him.

Deanna brought him a slice while Samuel went to a nearby cooler to retrieve a milkshake. "We kept it on ice for you."

"Thanks." He cheerfully remarked, shoving a big piece into his mouth. "I can't believe Uncle Troy and Hannah remembered this."

"Of course they did…they're really proud of you." Deanna replied. "In fact, you're being called a hero on tv too."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

Dean finished three pieces of pizza before he was able to see his brother. Sammy was brought to his room for a couple of hours so John could feed him.

**_May 3- 2:06 pm_**

John was finally able to see his wife in recovery after her successful spine surgery. Although she looked pale, he was explained she was fine considering the lengthy surgery, giving birth and being trapped in a collapsed elevator for almost one day. He held her hand until visiting hours were over and then spent the night in his son's room.

**_May 6- 11:44 pm_**

Dean was being wheeled into his mother's room for the last time while John carried in his youngest son. "Mommy, we hafta leave now, but I'll call ya later."

"Okay, honey…give me a kiss goodbye," she said, confined to her bed.

Samuel lifted him down as he kissed her. "I love you, Mommy."

Teary eyed, she replied, "I love you too."

"Mommy, Uncle Troy found my backpack and when we were in that candle store, I bought ya that ample packet for five dollars so when you get home, you can use it."

"Oh, that's very sweet of you." She said, trying to not sob at her caring child.

John held the baby down so she could kiss him too. "I love you, Sammy."

"I'll help them downstairs but will be right back." Samuel remarked, as his daughter slightly nodded.

Although Dean didn't want to leave his mother there, he knew it was best to help his father and grandmother with his new brother. After all, it was his job to lookout and protect Sammy. And he was very grateful his grandfather was staying with her too, not wanting his sick mommy to be all alone.

**_November 2- 10:31 am_**

Mary stood on the platform outside city hall, where her son was receiving a special award by the Mayor. Mary was happy for many reasons…she was grateful to be alive; her family was healthy; and she actually walked on the stage. Well, she used a cane, but still did it on her own.

Mary was finally released from the hospital late September and immediately began her physical therapy as an out-patient since she dreaded being away from her family anymore.

Dean and her mother were there on that special day when she took her first steps as they encouraged her. The blonde boy kept cheering her on, as well as the medical staff and other patients. In fact, he and Mary still go there to help others with their recovery. The young mother knows she has a remarkable son who's caring and supportive.

The Mayor handed Dean a plague and several gifts, including free tickets to several places, such as the zoo, _Plucky's_ and other restaurants. The Fire Chief then gave him a special badge for bravery.

At the microphone, Dean gave a speech. "Thanks for all of this, but I can't have it. My parents told me three people died and several others were badly hurt, so I want their families to have them."

The large crowd started clapping and cheering for the sensitive boy and some even began crying.

"Please…accept this though, since you are a real hero." The Chief said, handing him the special badge for bravery.

"Sure, thanks." Dean replied, pinning it onto his suit. "But, I'm not a hero…you are, sir. So is my Daddy, my Uncle Troy, Hannah, Sammy, Raphael…everybody there and at the hospital." He paused to stand next to his mother, "The biggest hero I know, is my Mommy…she protects me and gave birth to my brother all while her back was broken. Then she learned how to walk again…she's definitely a real life superhero and I love her very much."

Mary started crying, then carefully leaned down to kiss her son. "Thank you, Dean and I love you very much too." And she was thrilled he finally learned how to properly say _definitely_, which caused her to slightly giggle.

With tears falling from his face, the Mayor handed Dean a special letter from the White House. "That was beautiful and I will now read that letter from President Obama…

**_Dear Dean,_**

**_Michelle, the girls and I are extremely proud of you and the bravery you showed trying to protect your mother and baby brother. The country is relieved to know you are there to assist when needed and we could not be any prouder._**

**_Congratulations and Best Wishes,_**

**_Barack, Michelle, Sasha, Malia and Bo Obama._**

The Mayor handed Dean back the official letter and the boy's eyes lit up. "Wow, Bo signed it with his paw!"

The entire crowd once again laughed with young boy as did the Mayor, "Well, I'll certainly let Bo know how excited you are."

"Thanks, he's a great dog and I hope to get one someday, but for now I'm just happy to volunteer at the shelter." Dean stated as the crowd cheered him on again.

"How about we pose for some more pictures then we'll move across the street to the banquet hall where your class and others are waiting with the pies." The Mayor proudly announced.

"Pies! I love pies!" Dean exclaimed, rubbing his stomach as the crowd once again laughed with him. "Let's take those pictures so my tummy can get full."

John and Mary gushed as several photographs were being taken. However, Dean insisted on one with just his brother and pinned the badge on Sam's tiny suit. "There, now you're a hero too."

The End

**Author's Notes #2**: This story took place in 2012 because that is when I read 'Fifty Shades of Grey' and I mentioned it in a chapter, so I thought it made the best sense since that is when the book was most popular. Anyways, I just wanted to add that the Obama family recently added a new member- Sunny and she's friggin' adorable!

**Author's Notes #3**: Speaking of adorable…last week, my family and I suffered a huge loss…our beloved cat/friend, **Sammy **passed away before his 15th birthday and we are very sad. To some people he was just a cat or a pet, but to us, he was our friend…a member of our family.

We knew Sammy since he was just weeks old and had tons of dark gray and white fur. We were told that the kitty was a girl, and while she was living at my parents' house, (we had an older sick cat at our place), my mom named her "Sami" after "Sami Brady" on 'Days of our Lives'. (Jensen played "Eric Brady", Sami's twin brother). Obviously, we soon found out that _she_ was a_ he_ and became **SAMMY**!

Our family will never be the same, but we wanted him to be in a place with no suffering. It all happened very fast, but we all were able to say goodbye and told him that we loved him very much.

~ ~ ~ This story is dedicated to our beloved Sammy ~ ~ ~


End file.
